The present invention relates to a racket for ball games, more particularly intended for the game of tennis, and to be more precise a racket of this type made from a composite material based on a fibrous reinforcement and a matrix of organic material (epoxy resin for example).
The qualities of a racket are determined by several criteria, such as: performance--comfort--cost--strength--appearance.
When the ball is struck, the frame of a racket is subjected to flexural and torsional stresses. Moreover, it is known that a system subjected to a disturbance vibrates at one or more natural frequencies which are characteristic of its structure and result from its distribution of mass and stiffness. These vibrations in turn induce substantial stresses in the frame of the racket. The combination of these stresses is capable of causing breaks.